clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Screwball86
Daniel Quincy Lawrence Joshua "Screwball" "86" the Penguin is an Adelie Penguin. He is Willy the Penguin's cousin. He doesn't have any siblings. He is good friends with his cousin, as they are (almost) inseparable. Although he just explores around the USA. He can also break the fourth wall. He speaks in a Newjoyzy accent. Background Daniel Quincy Lawrence Joshua the Penguin was hatched in Snowville on a snowy evening on March 30, 1995, making him two years older than his more famous cousin, Willy the Penguin, who he met when he was seven, when Willy was five, because his relatives were visiting from Penguville. Danny got to know his cousin very well during the two weeks they stayed there, knowing that he was teased at school for painting elaborate pictures instead of playing Snowball or tag. The two became great friends, but when Willy left, Danny became a more rebellious penguin, pulling pranks and refusing to do homework. Eventually, when he reached high school, spent a record more than eighty-five thousand hours in detention. The Spring Break of his second year, however, his cousin Willy visited him and the two went on an adventure to North America, where Danny and Willy got stuck into a zoo after washing up on shore. Danny wanted out, mostly because of his claustrophobia. The two were booted out, however, when two more "talented" penguins came to replace them. The cousins escaped and swam back to Antarctica, where Willy became friends with several famous penguins, settled down in Club Penguin, and helped out in an elaborate catastrophe, all the while Screwball (Willy nicknamed him that after finding out about his behavior, thinking he had a "screw loose") ran the iceberg resort the two had set up. Ever since then, Screwball has been exploring with his "Newjoyzy" accent. Involvement Screwball86 doesn't stick around for anything huge going on around the USA, mostly because he doesn't care, as he would rather explore the continent than settle down in one place. He does, however, live in Snowville, as that is his favorite place in the world. He also enjoys having pizza parties with his cousin and his friends. Appearance Screwball is a light blue and usually wears hiking gear, complete with a backpack and boots. He also wears a blue ball cap. And special occasions, he wears a black tuxedo along with black shoes and a black tie or a bowtie. He also sometimes wheres a blue hoodie with his blue cap when he's relaxing. He also wears White boxer shorts with polka dots, in comparison to his cousin. Personality Screwball is very headstrong and hard-headed, with a black-and-white view on the world. He's also very determined and has very little cares in life, except for his family, friends, waffles, and pizza parties. He's also a wisecracker, and will do so whenever in a fight with somebody, which he typically does a lot. Quotes * Eh, Forget about it. * Stupid boids! * I hate to ya this, but you, my friend, are about to on the ground. * Capice? * Ya crazy Willy, just plain ol' crazy. I like that about 'ou. Trivia * He can break the forth wall, but, just like his cousin, doesn't realize it. * The "Screwball" part of his name was nicknamed from Willy, and the "86" part because of the number of his colony. (Actually, it's 1,286,900, but he shortened it) * He wears casual attire occasionally, which varies from shorts and a white tank-top to Boxer shorts and a white shirt. * He often teases Willy in a friendly way, simply because "they're related". See also * Willy the Penguin Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Good Guys Category:Character Users Category:Anti-Heroes